


hope there's someone

by Treehouse



Series: de, du, jag, vi [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Ytterligare en fic om Isak och Evens föräldrar, för jag kan tydligen inte släppa den relationen.Tusen tack till Immy och Amethystus för pepp och korr och allmän awesomeness! <3





	hope there's someone

**Author's Note:**

> Ytterligare en fic om Isak och Evens föräldrar, för jag kan tydligen inte släppa den relationen. 
> 
> Tusen tack till Immy och Amethystus för pepp och korr och allmän awesomeness! <3

Han känner att halsen snörs åt när telefonen vibrerar och klumpen i magen gör sig påmind, växer och värker, men det är inget alternativ att stänga av den nu. Inte när Even mår såhär. 

Och nu är det inget meddelande - tack och lov - utan Liv som ringer. 

“Hej, det är Isak.” Han försöker att inte låta sin trötthet och uppgivenhet skina igenom, men kommer nästan inte ihåg hur han brukar svara i telefonen. 

“Hej Isak! Hur är det med er?” 

Det brusar i bakgrunden, kanske billjud. Liv låter som att hon är på språng, det är hon nästan alltid. 

Frågorna om hur Even mår är alltid de svåraste. Det är dem som får honom att känna sig som någon slags stödperson och han vet aldrig hur detaljerat han ska redovisa. Kanske särskilt när det är Evens föräldrar som frågar. 

“Jo det - det är okej. Vi åt frukost ihop imorse. I sängen då.” 

“Vad bra, då går det åt rätt håll.” Liv låter lättad, glad, innerlig och det är fint. Att de bryr sig så mycket om hur Even mår. 

Han svarar på en inandning. “Ja.”

“Är det okej om vi kommer förbi en stund?” 

Egentligen skulle han mest vilja lägga sig bredvid Even. Ta av sig jeansen och bara krypa ner under täcket, kanske sätta på någon serie som han redan sett men som kunde stänga av bruset i huvudet just nu. Lägga armarna runt Even och andas in doften av honom och bli lika tung och varm och sömnig. 

Men det var en vecka sedan Anders och Liv tittade förbi, och han vet hur mycket de oroar sig. Han försöker tvinga fram ett leende och en lätthet i rösten.. “Ja. Ja, såklart det är okej.” 

“Tack Isak, vi tar med oss lite mat också. Ses snart!” Hon klickar bort samtalet och Isak lägger ner telefonen på bänken. Vänder ner skärmen men kan ändå inte undgå att se notifikationer om nya meddelanden från mamma. 

Plötsligt känner han sig yr, och han står kvar en stund med händerna mot köksbänken och fokuserar på att andas. Långsamt in, ända ner i magen. Långsamt ut, tills han känner att lungorna är tömda. In igen. 

_ Det går bra.  _

Han tar ner ett glas från skåpet och fyller det med vatten. Dricker det sakta medan han tittar ut genom fönstret. Det är mörkt, bara elektriskt ljus som lyser upp husfasaden mitt emot. Han längtar till våren, till sommaren, med frisk luft och sol och grönt och öl i parken. Inte konstigt att man blir deprimerad när man aldrig ser dagsljus. De få timmarna solen var uppe idag trängde den knappt igenom det tjocka täcke av moln som legat över Oslo i en vecka. 

Han suckar. Gnuggar sig i ögonen. 

Dagar som dessa är lägenheten extra liten, även om han aldrig i livet skulle vilja att Even var någon annanstans än hos honom. Hos dem.  _ Hemma. _

Han diskar ur några koppar och glas under rinnande vatten, torkar av en köksbänk. Vet att Liv och Anders ger blanka fan i om det är städat eller inte, men ändå. 

Ute i rummet slänger han ner alla utströdda kläder i tvättkorgen, de ska ju i alla fall inte behöva vada genom smutstvätt när de kommer. 

Shit, han behöver tvätta också. Det får bli till helgen. Han ställer ett fönster på glänt för att släppa in lite luft, och sätter sig på sängen bredvid Even som ligger nästan inrullad i täcket. Stryker med handen över hans rygg, hör en svag suck som han vet betyder okej. Even trycker sig nästan omärkligt mot honom och samtidigt som det gör honom glad så gör det honom samtidigt så outsägligt ledsen. 

Han vill också rulla in sig i ett täcke nu. Bli hållen. 

Fan. 

 

Porttelefonen ringer och snart knackar det på dörren. Anders och Liv kommer in med händerna fulla av matkassar, och all tvekan angående ett besök försvinner. Även om lägenheten är liten och det blir trångt med fyra vuxna människor i den, så fylls den samtidigt av liv nu. Av ljud och av andra dofter än den instängda lägenhetsdoften som han förgäves försökt vädra ur. 

Isak är så glad att de finns, att de bryr sig så mycket. Och att han får ta del av deras omsorg. 

Anders tar sig an köket, som vanligt. Det är han som oftast står för matlagningen i familjen Bech Næsheim. Isak hjälper honom att bära in allt, prassliga matkassar fyllda till bredden och Isak andas ut skakigt när han ser allt de köpt. 

Budgeten är alltid tajt, men den här månaden har bara blivit katastrof när Even varit dålig och Isak varken hunnit eller orkat göra ekonomiska val i mataffären. 

Anders och Liv har inte snålat - det gör de aldrig- och de har verkligen köpt massor. Färdiga pizzor, glass, chips, dricka, grönsaker, köttfärs, pasta, bröd, kaffe - allt. 

Anders ler lite ursäktande. “Ja, vi köpte lite av varje. Sånt vi vet att ni gillar. Och ja, sånt vi vet Even gillar.” 

“Det är ju hur mycket mat som helst? Det - “ Isak bara skakar på huvudet, men Anders avbryter honom. 

“Ja, men ni får frysa en del, så har ni. Gå du ut och sätt dig Isak, jag fixar det här.” 

I rummet sitter Liv vid bordet. Hon drar ut stolen bredvid sig och gestikulerar åt Isak att sätta sig bredvid. 

“Han sover. Hårt.” Liv pratar dämpat, inte alls med den där starka, självklara rösten hon brukar ha. Har det där strama uttrycket i pannan som Isak sett förut, när hon är bekymrad.  

Isak nickar, ser mot sängen där bara lite mörkblont hår sticker upp ur täcket. Even ligger längst in mot väggen och ser så liten ut. Som att han nästan inte finns, fast han tar upp all plats hos Isak, alltid. 

“Hur går det med dig, Isak?” Hon lägger en hand på hans axel, ser på honom med samma intensiva blick som Even har. Den som ser allt, som vill veta allt. 

Han suckar, gör en snabb överläggning med sig själv. Funderar på hur mycket han ska berätta, men kommer ganska snabbt fram till att det inte är någon idé att försöka mörka något. 

Och förresten så vill han inte ens det. Inte längre. 

“Med Even går det bra, vi har ju liksom pratat hela tiden. Lite alltså. Men -” Och han vill verkligen inte börja gråta nu, men när han känner Livs hand på ryggen så måste han dra fingrarna över ögonen. “- mamma är också dålig, för hon skickar massa sms och - “ 

“Kära du. Allt på en gång.” Hon fortsätter att stryka honom över ryggen. “Du vet att du kan ringa oss om det är något? Inte bara om det är något med - med Even, utan  _ du _ också. Okej?” 

Isak nickar, litar inte riktigt på att rösten bär just nu. Ser ner på sina händer, de nedbitna nagelbanden. En dålig vana när han är stressad. Känner att det nästan brusar under huden där Livs hand stryker, så många små hårda, värkande knutar som gjort hållningen stel och tvingar axlarna upp mot öronen. Varje tanke och bekymmer hårt hållet och inkapslat i ömma nerver nära ytan. 

Liv suckar, låter handen ligga kvar. “Har du funderat på att prata med någon? Det kanske kunde vara bra?” 

Han rycker på axlarna. “Nä, jag vet inte.” 

Han vet ju hur stor nytta Even har av sin psykolog, och han vet ju även att man inte behöver vara sjuk för att gå till någon. Men samtidigt förstår han inte vad det skulle kunna göra för skillnad för  _ honom _ , inget kommer ju ändras bara för att han säger det till någon.

“Både jag och Anders går ju till Eva, hon som jobbar på Jørgens mottagning. Vi går både var för sig och tillsammans.” Hon stannar upp för att tänka. “Kanske - kanske du skulle kunna gå till Jørgen också? Och så kan Even följa med dig eller tvärtom ibland? Vi måste givetvis prata med Even om det här, och du får ju också fundera. Du kanske inte behöver gå så ofta, men det kan ju vara skönt att veta att möjligheten finns?” 

Han har varit med Even en gång, har hälsat på Jørgen, och det var fint. Men oavsett det så har han inte råd. Och han har ärligt talat inte lust att prata med pappa om det här. Att be om mer pengar till en psykolog. 

Han ler lite. “Ja, kanske det. Men jag har-”

“Om du tänker på pengar nu Isak, så fixar vi det. Dels via remisser och så kan vi betala.” 

“Men ni har ju redan - alltså..” Han ser upp på Liv och det är nästan läskigt hur lik hon är Even ibland. Stora blåa ögon och det får det att knipa till i bröstet igen och Isak ser ner på sina händer igen. Vet inte hur han ska fortsätta.

“Isak. Både Anders och jag har bra jobb och ett enda barn som numer har en fantastisk pojkvän. Det fattas oss inte något och vi hjälper gärna er när ni behöver det, okej?” Hon pratar mjukt men utan tvekan. 

Och Isak vet ju egentligen det. Han nickar.

Hon fortsätter. “Men vi bestämmer inget nu, vi pratar med Even först, okej?” 

“Okej.” Det kommer ut som en viskning, och Liv tar hans hand. Det doftar mat i rummet, Anders har skramlat i köket en bra stund nu, och Isak hör att det fräser om en stekpanna samtidigt som Anders gnolar och slamrar med porslin. 

Liv reser sig, som att ärendet är avslutat. “Ska vi duka?” 

Isak nickar. “Okej.” 

“Hade inte du kemiprov nyss förresten? Hur gick det?” 

Glada, vanliga Liv är tillbaka, och det känns skönt. Att tänka på och prata om något annat. Något  _ vanligt _ .

Isak reser sig och skjuter in stolen under bordet, lägger bort lite papper.

“Det gick bra.” Han svarar med en axelryckning.

“Och?” Liv ser på honom med nyfiken blick. “Even sa att du pluggade massor?” 

Han harklar sig, det är alltid svårt att säga att han är bra eller att han lyckats med nåt. “Jag - jag fick en sexa.” 

“Men det är ju jätteroligt, Isak! Bra jobbat!” Hon drar in honom i ytterligare en kram. “Du har verkligen läshuvud -”

Isak känner att han rodnar, och det är nästan obekvämt men samtidigt är det fint och det virvlar lite i mellangärdet, som ett sug och Liv släpper honom inte.

“Det är så roligt att äntligen ha en vetenskapsman i familjen, det har jag verkligen saknat! Even och Anders är inte alls sådana, som du vet.” 

Och Isak vet inte ens vad han ska säga, mumlar fram ett “tack” medan golvet gungar och det bränner lite bakom ögonen men som tur är går Liv för att hämta porslin i köket så han kan samla sig lite. 

 

Senare, när lägenheten är tyst och disken diskad kryper han ner bredvid Even. Lägger sig nära och låter kroppen slappna av, bli tung ner i den mjuka madrassen. Han drar in Evens doft, lägger näsan mot kotan där nacken blir rygg. Huvudet är fullt av tankar, men nu är de mer greppbara, en del nästan behagliga. 

Han är inte van att omsorg - och särskilt omsorg i form av gåvor - kommer utan krav på motprestation. 

I början, när han precis blivit ihop med Even gjorde det honom obekväm, även när de bara var de två. För Even är så omhändertagande, ger så mycket. Och han har precis börjat landa i att Even gör det av kärlek. För att han tycker om Isak. 

_ För att han älskar dig,  _ men den tanken får det att bränna bakom ögonlocken igen. 

Och kanske kan det vara så enkelt med Liv och Anders också? 

Kanske tycker de också om honom? 

Bara sådär. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jag blir superglad för en kommentar! <3
> 
> (vill ni prata mer skam så finns jag här också!)


End file.
